<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they are your pearls by nutellamuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726212">and they are your pearls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin'>nutellamuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stitched with the colours of you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caspian Is A Good Dad, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Storytelling, because they deserve it, don't touch me i'm soft, something short i wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“tell me about the world, papa.” luce says, tracing shapes onto his shirt that smells like saltwater and the wind against sails when he has been on land for nearly two decades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Edmund Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stitched with the colours of you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they are your pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>luce startles herself awake from a dream in a life she doesn’t know. in this life there are four people standing above her, and she recognizes all but two of them; the eldest points a sword at her, and she realizes she is lying in the snow, and then someone says </span>
  <em>
    <span>peter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she wakes in a cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>reevi is still snoring beside her, and she begins to regret letting him sleep in her bed tonight instead of his own. he doesn’t budge, of course, because once he’s out he sleeps like a dead man. she couldn’t help but notice he looked like edmund while he was asleep. except younger. and more innocent. (she wondered idly if he was like that, once.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she trails into the living room, where she catches her father sitting on a chair near the fireplace and watching the flames flicker as if he can see something in them, and sits at his feet. (she knew she would catch him here. he always seems to be, at night. she wonders if he ever sleeps or if his thoughts are too loud sometimes, like hers.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>caspian looks down at his daughter with no alarm, and brushes her hair back from her face. tucks it behind her ear, and takes her hand, inviting her into his lap so he may wrap his arms around her and hold one of the many good decisions he has made in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tell me about the world, papa.” she says, tracing shapes onto his shirt that smells like saltwater and the wind against sails when he has been on land for nearly two decades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>caspian presses his lips to her forehead and tells her of crashing waves. he tells her of the sky stretching on for forever, he tells her of the water droplets hitting your face. he tells her about flying, and falling with soft landings, and she asks him if he had ever flown without wings, and he says yes. he tells her about freedom. and he tells her it is all hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“did you find tad at sea?” she asks, looking up at him, watching as his smile curves into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no,” he says simply, looking down at her. “i found your father right here at home. but he was with me, at sea, for a time. and he was waiting for me when i returned from the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>luce wonders if anyone would be waiting for her when she returns from the world. “are the stars pretty at sea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yes. but they are also pretty from our balcony.” he says, and touches her nose. “the world is there for you to explore, but if you wish to explore home instead, the world will wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>luce falls asleep listening to her father’s heartbeat, and watching as the fireplace disappears behind closed eyelids. she dreams of a life she does know, full of smiling faces and warm hugs and stumbling over her brother as they run, and somewhere her fathers are dancing, and the world waits with bated breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>